Mobile communications devices and mobile media devices are quickly becoming popular among consumers worldwide. As the popularity of mobile devices increases, do does the potential for targeting advertising content to users based on information that can be learned about a user's mobile device. For instance, information about the location of a mobile device can often be obtained and advertising content that is contextually relevant to that location can be targeted to a user of the mobile device.